Promises to Keep
by Evenmoor
Summary: Elizabeth Weir is alone on Atlantis, making the final rotation of the ZPMs to save the expedition 3,000 years in the future. One-shot.


**Title: **_Promises to Keep_

**Setting**: Approximately 3,300 years prior to _Stargate Atlantis _episode 1.15, "Before I Sleep"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elizabeth Weir or the _Stargate _franchise.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth leaned wearily against the cool wall, wishing there was a chair handy so she could rest properly for a few minutes. The walk to the ZPM room hadn't seemed so long last time.<p>

Of course, she had been more than 3,000 years younger at that point. Janus had warned her that the cryogenic suspension would not stop her aging, only slow it. It hadn't been so bad when she woke up the first time; now, however, she had paused to catch her breath just to travel a short distance. She didn't dare look in a mirror to see what 6,600 years in cold storage had done to her. _Ah, the vanity of youth_, she chuckled inwardly.

Gathering her strength again, she continued her walk. Her task was simple, but if she failed, the fallout could be unforeseeably catastrophic. Everyone could die all over again, or the shield would fail centuries before the team arrived, or any one of a number of horrible outcomes.

Before he left Atlantis with the other evacuating Ancients, Janus had told her that he programmed in a failsafe to bring the city to the surface if the power reached critically low levels. But if it happened too soon, before the Expedition arrived, the Wraith might find Atlantis. If they destroyed it, or worse, captured it, the Ancients' greatest legacy would be lost forever. Elizabeth swore that she would protect this city, despite the personal cost to herself.

She had to pause for rest twice more before she made it to the ZPM room. By the time she reached it, an alarm was blaring; the second ZPM was nearing maximum entropy. Working as swiftly as she could manage, Elizabeth input the sequence to allow the city to begin drawing power from the third and final zero point module. To her relief, the energy levels immediately stabilized, and the alarm fell silent. It had been a more than a bit too close for comfort. In Elizabeth's situation, though, 'comfort' was really a relative term.

Wincing at the crackling from her back and joints, she straightened up. There was something else she needed to do before returning to her cryogenic sleep.

Forcing her aching body to move, Elizabeth started an even longer trek. It was made worse by the necessity to climb a number of stairs, which got steeper with every step. Briefly, she paused to gaze out of one of the few windows that remained uncovered, a sweeping vista of the sunken city. Vividly, she recalled Colonel Sumner showing her the view, not so long ago in the future. Up to then, she hadn't known the man was capable of something abstract as wonder or awe, but a chance look in his direction had revealed that he was just as amazed at the sight as she was.

Now, of course, the shield was still at full power, holding back the tremendous pressure of the ocean pressing in on it. An unanticipated wave of grief washed over her, so she pressed on.

Finally, she found herself standing in front of the Stargate. It lay dark and dormant like the rest of the city. Waiting.

Elizabeth swallowed, her throat dry and scratchy. She hadn't said a word for thousands of years, after all. "I may not wake up when you arrive. I know none of you expected things to go the way they did. Hopefully, Janus and I have managed to change all that for you. Now you will have the chance to explore this place and make all the discoveries that I could have ever hoped for. Thank you all for the incredible bravery and character you have shown, will show, by stepping through the Stargate into this strange new world. I couldn't have asked for a better team than you. Thank you, and good luck."

Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as she began the trek back to her frozen sleep. She prayed that she could have a glimpse, just one glimpse, of the city safe and sound on the surface, so she could die in peace.

All their faces danced like ghosts before her eyes: Rodney, equal parts brilliance and arrogance, but far braver than even he realized; Carson, the sweet and gentle doctor; Lt. Ford, the young Marine who showed far more patience with the scientists than many of his comrades-in-arms; Radek, a kind but nervous Czech she wished she knew better; even Colonel Sumner was there, self-assured and strong-willed. John Sheppard was somewhere, too, his quick smile and ready wit masking a keen mind and a loyal heart. Hopefully, Sumner would think better of the major once he got to know him.

And now she would have years to share with these people, stepping through the Gate into a brand-new ancient world.

For some reason, the long walk back seemed shorter and easier than it should. As her fingers lingered over the controls for her final sleep, a stanza by Robert Frost crossed her mind.

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep._

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep._

Elizabeth clasped the precious note Janus had given her, coordinates to where the team could find more ZPMs, and stepped into the alcove.

One more promise to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The stanza is from Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening by Robert Frost.


End file.
